a naruto story
by mellay82
Summary: In this story you pay as woman named shara. the chathers are anko, irka, kotetsu,and of corse izumo
1. Chapter 1

A KOTETSU LOVE STORY

BY MELLAY 82

OK OUR STORY BEGAINS AS SHARA GET A MISSION SHE DOESN'T LIKE

HOKAGE what do you mean that you don't want the mission

SHARA it's not that i don't want the mission

HOKAGE then what's the problem shara

SHARA it's with him (pointing to kakashi)  
KAKASHI what did i do SHARA you know dam well know what you did kakashi

HOKAGE What he did out of this room is not imporant now(mad)  
SHARA she's scary when she's mad

KAKASHI you can say that again

HOKAGE take the dam mission shara

SHARA alright but i wont like it

HOKAGE i don't give a rat's ass if you like it

SHARA when do we leave

HOKAGE tomrrow morning

SHARA are we done here

HOKAGE yes yuu can go now

THEN THEY LEAVE THEN SHARA IS STOPED BY KAKASHI

KAKASHI shara waite SHARA what is it kakashi

KAKASHI do you want to go get some thing to eat

SHARA not with you i don't

KAKASHI why not

SHARA because your a big pig kakashi

KAKASHI why do you say that , cause you found me with another girl

SHARA that is the exactly why

KAKASHI i wont do it again

SHARA ya right ,you're probly cheting her too

KAKASHI i'm not

SHARA see that proves that you cant be trusted that way

KAKASHI you can trust me now i'm empty with out you

SHARA what you don't under stand kakashi is that your a man of a one track mind

KAKASHI what is that soposed to mean shara

SHARA WHAT I mean is that you wont stop until you get hurt

THEN KOTETSU COMES UP TO SHARA

KOTETSU shara is kakashi brotheing you

SHARA no kotetsu i was about to leave

KOTETSU do you want me to come with you

SHARA sure lets go

KAKASHI (what)

SHARA oh and kakashi you better not be late tomrrow

KAKASHI i wont

SHARA good cause me and the others will leave with out you

FEW MINUTES LEATER

KOTETSU where are you going

SHARA we have a mission tomrrow

KOTETSU (hug)who's going with you

SHARA sasuke,sakura,naruto

KOTETSU well that's great, when do you leave

SHARA tomrrow morning ,arnt you beinig a little to protive kotetsu

IZUMO well that's the way he is with something he cares about shara

SHARA (pink) izumo

KOTETSU (PINK)

IZUMO what are yoy ding in here

IZUMO you guys took to long so i desided to come and ge you

BOTH oh ok

SHARA ok lets go guys

KOTETSU where do you want to go shara (growl)

SHARA how about something to eat (growl)

IZUMO so are you (growl)

KOTETSU so are you izumo

SHARA so lets get some thing to eat (grabing there hands)

AT THE RESTUNT

IZUMO SITS IN FROUNT OF SHARA AND KOTETSU SITS NEXT TO HER

THEN KOTETSU WAVES A WAITRESS OVER

WAITRESS how can i help you guys

SHARA I'D like to have a meat lazuna

KOTETSU same here

IZUMO i'd like a chesse pizza

waitress ok what kind of drinks would you guys like

SHARA pepsi

KOTETSU pepsi

IZUMO pepsi

WAITRESS OK 3 pepsi'S ALL yes

THEN THE WAITRESS LEAVES TO GET THERE ORDERS

SHARA i'll be right back guys

BOTH where are you going

SHARA i'm going to the girls bathroom

BOTH ok

SO SHARA TURNS TO GO TO THE BATHROOM

IZUMO when are you going to tell shara that your in love with her

KOTETSU hopely tonight izumo

IZUMO then afther dinner i'll leave you two

KOTETSU i'd like that

THEN SHARA COMES BACK

SHARA you'll like what kotetsu

KOTETSU OH nothing , how long you've been there

SHARA just got there

Kotetsu (good she didn't hear what we where talking about)i'll be right back

SHARA ok bye

THEN KOTETSU LEAVES IZUMO shara

SHARA WHAT

IZUMO what do you think of kotetsu

SHARA (pink) why

IZUMO cause i want to know

SHARA (PINKER) he's very nice to me and that's what i want right now

IZUMO by the color of your face you like him more than that

SHARA (BLOOD RED) YES

IZUMO good

KOTETSU good what

IZUMO she (shara kick izumo under the table)

KOTETSU she what (sitting down)

ZUMO she (kicks him harder)

KOTETSU what

IZUMO she

SHARA if you say anything i'll kick you a little higer izumo

IZUMO my mouth is sout

THEN THE WAITRESS COMES WITH THE FOOD

WAITRESS here yours mam

SHARA thanks

WAITRESS here yours guys

THEN THE FINSH THE FOOD AND LEAVE

IZUMO I'LL see you tomrrow kotetsu

KOTETSU alright see you, shara do you want me to walk you home

SHARA sure i'd like that

KOTETSU ok let's go

NOW AT SHARA'S HOUSE

SHARA would you like to come in kotetsu

KOTETSU YES

SHARA I'll be right back

KOTETSU WHERE ARE YOU GOINING

SHARA i'm gonna get changed

KOTETSU alright (sitting down)

WITH SHARA

SHARA alriht tonight is the night i tell him (putting on pj's)

BACK DOWN STAIRS

SHARA hay kotetsu do you want a drink

KOTETSU ya i would like one NOTICING SHARA'S PJ'S

kotetsu (SHE'S NOT WARING A BRAW)

shara (I KNEW HE WOULD LIKE this pj's) here you go

KOTETSU thinks, shara can i ask you some thing

SHARA sure what is it

KOTETSU IS THAT WHAT YOU NORMALY ware to bed

SHARA yes, wen i'm not on missions

KOTETSU (THATS good to know) good

SHARA can i ask you some thing

KOTETSU sure

SHARA (ok here's go nothing) do you like it snd how do you feel about me

KOTETSU (what is she askinh me if i like her) yes i do like it, and as for what i think of you (pink)

SHARA i need to know kotetsu

KOTETSU (HERE GOES nothing) (pinker) i need to tell you the truth

SHARA what's the truth

KOTETSU this

THEN HE KISSES SHARA ON THE LIPS

KOTETSU does that answer your question

SHARA yes it does

KOTETSU can i ask you the same quesion

SHARA what i think about you

KOTETSU YES

SHARA well

THEN SHARA JUMPS ON HIM AND KISSES HIM ON THE LIPS

SHARA does that answer your question

THEN KOTETSU GRABS SHARA AND STARTS TO KISS HER AGAIN , AND SOON THEY END UP ON THE FLOOR

SHARA KOTETSU how long have you liked me

KOTETSU since i first saw you in the chinin exzams

SHARA that long ha

KOTETSU but i knew that i couldn't have you, but when anko told me that you broke up with kakashi i knew it was my chance to have you as mine

SHARA now i'm your's to have

KOTETSU can i asked you the same thing

SHARA about the same time

KOTETSU THEN WHY DIDN'T you break up with kakashi

SHARA well i did hae some feelings for him at the time

KOTETSU that was untail you found out he was gheating on you

SHARA you wont do that to me kotetsu

KOTETSU no i would't do that to you cause you dersve better than that

SHARA YOU THINK SO

kotetsu i know so shara (kiss)  
SHARA thanks kotetsu

KOTETSU I'D like to stay wih you but you have to get to sleep

SHARA ya your right kotetsu good night (kiss)  
AFTER ANORHER BREEF MAKE OUT SESSION

THEY PART THE NEXT DAY

SHARA hey guys is kakashi here yet

SAKURA no and he better not be late again

NARUTO ya we souldn't have to waite for him

sasuke (PULLING SHARA ASIDE) are you still with him

SHARA hell no , you think i'm stupid sasuke

SAKURA ya since he did it two time

NARUTO what he did it two times

SHARA since did every body know about my love life (looking at sasuke)

SAKURA relax shara it wasn't sasuke who told us

SHARA then how did you guys find out

SASKUE it doesn't take a genus to figure it out

NARUTO and besides you to where always togher

SHARA we here

SASUKE SO if your not with him the who are you with

SHARA i'm not gonna tell anyone

SASUKE aleast tell me shara

SHARA no sasuke not even you

KAKASHI ya i woud like to know

SHARA so you can kill him, ya right as if i'm gonna tell you kakashi

FEW MINUTES LEATER

SHARA lets get going ,we need to get the port by sun down

KAKASHI alright lets get going

NARUTO what kind of mission is it kakashi

KAKASHI it's the first A ranked mission

NARUTO cool a A ranked mission

SASUKE so who are we garding

SHARA an actress named YUKI

ALL YUKI

SHARA yes YUKI

SAKURA have you even heard of her

SHARA nope

ALL what

NARUTO what did you guys do on your dates kakashi

KAKASHI not watch her movies

NARUTO then what did you then

SAKURA YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW NARUTO

NARUTO yes i do tell me

KAKASHI make out

NARUTO eeeewwww

SAKURA i told you so

NOW THERE AT THE PORT

SHARA where at the port

MAN are you guys the ninja fron the leaf village

SHARA now intduce your self guys

MAN i see that your the sensei

SHARA no i'm just one of them he's the other(pointing to kakashi) intduce yor self dummy

KAKASHI there's no need to be calling me names (huging shara) my name is kakashi

SHARA (smack) get off of me kakashi (kakashi is now on the groud) mine is shara

NARUTO mine is naruto

MAN ARE THEY always like that

SAKAURA no, mine is sakura

SASUKE only reancly they started this, mine is sasuke

SHARA sorry i'm usly not volient, lets get going

SO THEY BOARD THE BOAT

man I WANT YOU GUYS TO MEET YUKI ALL nice to meet you YUKI

YUKI are these the minjas you hared

MAN yes

YUKI what are there names

MAN the boy in the orange is nauto

YUKI ok

MAN the one in the blue top and white shorts his name is sasuke

man and the girl in the pink is sakuara

YUKI what about them

MAN they are there sensei's

YUKI they have two sensei's

MAN yes

YUKI what are there names

SHARA mine is shara

KAKASHI mind is kakashi

YUKI ok

A FEW MINUTES LEATER YUKI COMES UP TO SHARA

YUKI shara right

SHARA yes

YUKI can i ask you some questions

SHARA sure what is it

THEN KAKASHI JUMPS ON TO SHARA'S BACK

SHARA get off of my kakashi

KAKASHI you know you like it

SHARA how many times do i have to tell you IT'S OVER

THEN SHARA SENDS HIM FLYING TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SHIP

NARUTO she relly made kakashi fly

SAKURA she's really mad

SASUKE she's not mad she's just pissed that kakashi wont leave her a lone

NARUTO I'D hate to see her when she's mad

BACK WITH YUKI AND SHARA

YUKI so shara why did the hokage to have two sensei come on the mission

SHARA she thinks that powers will come in handy

YUKI and what are they

SHARA you'll have to waite and see

SAKURA ya we don't even know about her powers

YUKI and how long have you guys ben togher

SHARA i'd say about one year

YUKI that long and you havent seen her power

SHARA don't get me wrong it's just they need to learn to defend there selfs

YUKI but you wouldn't let them get hurt right

SHARA right they know that if they are in any real danger me or kakashi would step in

FEW MINUTES LEATER

MAN we have to stop here dictor ok bring out the equment all ok

THEY START TO FILM AND THE THERE'S A BATTLE THAT ENRUPTS THE FILMING

SHARA get YUKI out of here others right

THEN KAKASHI CALLS FOR SHARA

KAKASHI shara i need you over here

SHARA i'm kinda busy here kakashi

NARUTO what kind of armor are these sensei

KAKASHI there chirka armor

MAN and your ninjstu or genjstu wont work on it

KAKASHI thats why i need shara SHARA alright (finshing off the person) what kakashi man what can this woman do esply when every thing but taijstu wont work

KAKASHI who said she was going to use ninjstu or genjstu man that only leaves taijstu

KAKASHI SHE'S not only going to use that but her spical powers

MAN what that's impossable

KAKASHI not for her, you see shara is a spical person

SHARA that's enough kakashi

MAN let's see how spical she is (makeing an ice whale almost land on shara and kakashi)

both that was close

SHARA NOW I' m MAD

AFTHER ALONG BATTLE AND A CHASE SHARA AND THE OTHERS HEAD HOME

SHARA it's good to be home ,i'm goining

KAKASHI waite what about the reoprt

SHARA THANKS kakashi

KAKASHI where are you goning shara

SHARA home

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

IZUMO look who's back kotetsu

KOTETSU who (turning around)

AND SHARA TURN'S WITH HIM

KOTETSU i don't see any one izumo

IZUMO oh she's there (laughing)

KOTETSU what's so funny izumo

IZUMO nothing ,come on stop playing

KOTETSU i'm not playing

IZUMO not you her and this time

SHARA sits still

SHARA kotetsu (huging him)

KOTETSU SHARA when did you get back

SHARA afew minutes ago

KOTETSU i didn't see you come in

SHARA thats because your back was turned to me

KOTETSU so thats when you desied to seake up on me

SHARA yep , when do you get off kotetsu

KOTETSU in a couple of hours

SHARA alright (in his ear) come to my house after , i so missed your touch

KOTETSU (PINK) Alright i will

SHARA see ya leater izumo ( hugung over the counter)

IZUMO (pink) bye

SHARA THEN SHARA LEAVES

IZUMO man kotetsu you don't know how lucky you are

KOTETSU YA to have a girl like her

IZUMO if she wasn't with you i'd take her for my self

COUPLE HOURS LEATER

KNOCK KNOCK

SHARA come in

kotetsu i'm here

SHARA, where are you

SHARA be hind you

KOTETSU (turns around and kisses SHARA)  
SHARA are you humgery

KOTETSU yes

SHARA good now go int the kichken

KOTETSU ok

SO THEY EAT

SHARA now time for the after dinner enterment

KOTETSU and what would that be SHARA

SHARA (siting on his lap) you'll see (kissing his neck)

KOTETSU MMMMMMMM

SHARA do you want to go up stairs

KOTETSU you bet (taking him and shara up stairs)

NEXT MORING

KOTETSU how was i SHARA

SHARA you where great kotetsu

KOTETSU can i ask you somethig SHARA

SHARA sure what is it kotetsu (hugging him)

KOTETSU (man i like the feeling of her nacked body) what made you brake up with kakashi

SHARA (i knew this was gonna come up)why do you ask

KOTETSU so i don't do the same thing he did , i don't want to lose you

SHARA alright i'll tell you if you want to know

KOTETSU YES I DO

SHARA (SIGH) he cheted on me not once but twice ,kotetsu you wouldn't do that to me

KOTETSU NO I WOULD never do that to you SHARA

SHARA alirght thats a releaf, well i'm gonna take a shower(getting up)  
KOTETSU i'm comming two

SHARA alright

IN THE SHOWER

SHARA kotetsu would you hand me the soap

KOTETSU you wont be needing that right now SHARA

SHARA why is that kotetsu

KOTETSU beacuse i want you

SHARA OK then

kotetsu starts to kiss shara down her neck

SHARA mmmmmmmm

KOTETSU oh you like that , take this then he pins shara to the wall and starts grinding into her ,then shara grabs his cock

KOTETSU MMMMMM, EVERY TIME YOU GRAB ME THERE I WANT TO FUCK YOU VERY HARD,  
SHARA IF YOU LIKE THAT YOU'LL LIKE THIS

then shara put's his cock in her mouth and starts to suck on it

KOTETSU SHARA I'M GONNA CUM

SHARA AL RIGHT THEN TAKE ME

KOTETSU I THINK I WILL

SHARA THAT'S IT KOTETSU

few minutes learter

SHARA sorry kotetsu i have to go now

THEN SHARA LEAVES

at the hokage's office

HOKAGE i see that you came back ok

KAKASHI yes we did

HOKAGE ok then here's your payment all thinks

HOKAGE SHARA can i talk to you

SHARA sure then

kotetsu walks in

KOTETSU HERE'S the papers you asked for (noticing SHARA)

HOKAGE thanks (hmmm i think he likes SHARA ,and by the look on his face he thinks she's cute) um kotetsu look who's back KOTETSU yes mam i can see that she's back (pink)

HOKAGE buy the look on your face you like her a lot

SHARA (pink.)

KOTETSU (blood red) well i do like her mam

HOKAGE than why don't you ask her out

KOTETSU (scarlet.)  
SHARA (blood red.)

HOKAGE well since you wont ask her out your self i'll do it for you, SHARA

SHARA yes mam

HOKAGE after this you are going to take kotetsu out for dinner

SHARA but

HOKAGE no buts do it

SHARA alright

HOKAGE see kotetsu she does want to go out with you

ALL THEY DO IS LOOK AT EACH OTHER

HOKAGE ok kotetsu you can go now

THEN KOTETSU LEAVES

SHARA you wanted to talk to me mam

HOKAGE oh ya (getting up) you have a hicky

SHARA where

HOKAGE right there(pointing to just blow SHARA shirt) do i know the guy

SHARA yes

HOKAGE who is it and does kotetsu know him

SHARA yes

THEN SOME ONE COMES IN

ANKO mam can i talk to you

SHARA (IN ANKO EAR) than you anko you just saved me from embrsment

ANKO no problem

BACK OUT STDE

SHARA kotetsu you dork

KOTETSU what did i do

SHARA you gave me a hicky

KOTETSU so that the way i show that i love you

SHARA ya know that the hokage dosen't know were going out

KOTETSU she'll knows after today

SHARA lets go kotetsu (grabbing his hand)  
MAN (so that his weeknees, i have to report this to the boss)

few minutes leater

man sir

boss what are you doung back

man i found kotetsu hagane one weekness

boss who is it

MAN this woman (throws a photo at the boss)  
boss she's pretty. you guys go and get her

men right

A FEW DAYS LEATER

hokage how did the date go with you and kotetsu

SHARA i need to tell you something

HOKAGE what is it

SHARA me and kotetsu where togher before you told us to go on that date

HOKAGE how come you didn't tell me

SHARA you wouldn't let me or kotetsu talk

HOKAGE alright ,since when have you two have ben going out

SHARA since the last mission you assend me with kakashi

HOKAGE that long hua, have you done it yet

SHARA (hits the floor)

HOKAGE are you ok shara

SHARA why are you asking a question

HOKAGE hay i'm not asking as you boss, i'm asking as your firend

SHARA whats the diffrents

HOKAGE i could order you to tell me

SHARA you got a point (pink)

HOKAGE by the look on you face you have done it with him

SHARA (blood red) yes

HOKAGE you don't know how happy to hear that (hugging SHARA)

SHARA IS IN SOCK

HOKAGE that means that your gonna stay and help me protect the village

SHARA how do you know about that

HOKAGE the third hokage

SHARA what did he say exaly

HOKAGE he said that in order for you to stay you stay you have to do it with someone

SHARA (that old man)

HOKAGE that makes me happy

SHARA um hokage mam

HOKAGE yes

SHARA your hurting me

HOKAGE you sholud be used to the pain

SHARA yes i am but your boobs are crushing me

HOKAGE oh sorry ,do you want to get some thing to drink

SHARA sure

HOKAGE Wait how old are you here

SHARA don't worry i'm old enough to drink , but i uslly don't drink

HOKAGE don't worry you will have a great time

THEN SUESUNE COMES IN

SUESUNE where do you think your going tsunde

TSUNDE out for a drink

SUNSUE with who

TSUNDE with shara

SUNSUE alright since she's going with you

THEN THEY HEAD OUTSIDE

kotetsu shara where are you going

SHARA i'm going to get a drink with the hokage

KOTETSU alright then i'll see you tomrrow (kiss)

TSUNDE don't worry kotetsu i'll take care of her

SHARA you mean i'll take care of you

TSUNDE what ever let's go

man (man she's not alone i'll just have to wait untail she is)

AT THE BAR

TSUNDE hay waiter waiter how can i help you guys

TSUNDE i'd like some sakue

SHARA i'd like a beer

waiter ok coming up

TSUNDE your no fun shara

SHARA hay i cant help i'm plane

TSUNDE your to plane SHARA

SHARA i was never one to stick out

TSUNDE and you'll never be

SHARA ya i like ut that way, and it has helped me in the past wauter here you guys go T

SUNDE thanks , hows it helped you in the past

SHARA well on missions it helped me blend in to the crowd

TSUNDE well i see how that would come in handy

AFTHER 3 DRINKS LEATER ON MAN BUMPS INTO TSUNDE

TSUNDE hay watch it buddy

man or what old leady

TSUNDE what

SHARA oh shit (holding TSUNDE back) you better leave or you might get hurt

man you can't make me ulgy

SHARA what did you call me

man ulgy

SHARA take it back

man make me

SHARA can i TSUNDE

TSUNDE go right a head ,and give him a good hard wack for me

man what to scard to do something

SHARA no she's has no need to get her hands durty when i'm here

man who is she the hokage

SHARA YES (wack)

THEN SHARA BETS THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF THE MAN

SHARA there's two things you shold know about her , one never call her old ,two never get her mad unless you want to get hurt

TSUNDE and there's one thing you should know about SHARA

man and what's that

TSUNDE THAT YOU SHOULDN'T get SHARA made unless you want to end up in the hostple

man ok i get it (running away)

TSUNDE well that ruined the night

SHARA ya , i think i'm just going home

tsunde me too

FEW MINUTES LEATER

man finally she's alone THEN THE MAN JUMPS ON SHARA S

HARA what the hell

THEN THEN MAN HITS SHARA

WACK

FEW MINUTES LEATER

man i got the woman you asked for boss good let me see her

SHARA mmmmm

bosss (taking off the tape) so your the one SHARA what the hell do you want with me

boss do you know kotetsu hagane

SHARA yes and what does this got do with that

boss every thing

SHARA i have the right to know

boss not just yet (wack)

THEN SHARA IS KNOCKED OUT AGAIN T

HE NEXT DAY

HOKAGE where is shara

seusune i don't know

hokage ok then i'll give her one more hour

ONE HOUR LEATER

HOKAGE WHERE THE HELL IS SHARA

SEUSUNE i don't know and it's not her style to BE late

HOKAGE GO GET K0TETSU

SEUSUNE why him

HOKAGE JUST GET HIM

SEUSUNE ALRIGHT

AT THE GATES

SEUSUNE kotetsu

kotetsu what

SEUSUNE you need to came with me

kotetsu where

SEUSUNE to the hokage's

kotetsu why

SEUSUNE i don't know the hokage told me just to get you

kotetsu alright

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

SEUSUNE I bruoght kotetsu mam

HOKAGE alright

KOTETSU what is it mam

HOKAGE When was the last time you saw shara

KOTETSU when she was with you mam, why

HOKAGE She's late

KOTETSU that's not like her

HOKAGE I know that's why your here, your gonna let us into her apparment

KOTETSU ok

AT SHARA'S APPARMENT

KOTETSU shara are you home

NO ANSWER

hokage move let me in

SEUSUNE KOTETSU WHY DO YOU have shara's apparment key

HOKAGE there togher

SEUSUNE RELLY

KOTETSU yes

SO THEY LOOK ALL OVER SHARA APPARMENT

KOTETSU she's not here seusune and it doesn't look like she slept here eather

THEN KOTETSU FINDS A LETTER

KOTETSU i found a letter hokage are you sure it wasn't here be for

KOTETSU yes look what it say's IF YOU WANT TO SEE THIS GIRL AGAINKOTETSU YOU'LL GO TO THE MOUNTINS ALONE AT THREE

HOKAGE that's in two hours, you can't go

KOTETSU i have to hokage ok then we'll come up with a plan

KOTETSU what's the plan

HOKAGE we get shara back if she's there

KOTETSU they told me to come alone

HOKAGE i know that you will be alone

KOTETSU then how are we gonna get shara back then

HOKAGE YOUR to meet the people and the others will stay in the back ground

KOTETSU ok who's comming

HOKAGE seusune,me,iruka

KOTETSU ok

HOKAGE SEUSUNE GO GET IRUKA

SEUSUNE ALRIGHT

at the acdemy

SEUSUNE iruka sorry to interupe

iruka what

SEUSUNE you need to come with me

iruka alright , you can go

kids ya

BACK AT SHARA'S APPARMENT

IRUKA what are we doing here

hokage shara has been kidnaped

iruka what,your supoed to take care of her KOTETSU

KOTETSU i did iruka then why is she missing

HOKAGE that's enough iruka it wasn't his fult

IRUKA then who's

HOKAGE here (gives iruka the letter)

iruka (reads the letter) ok

TWO HOURS LEATER

KOTETSU ok i'm here where's shara man i thought we told you to come alone

THEN THE MAN DISPEARS ,BUT LEAVES A LETTER

KOTETSU damit it didn't work

SEUSUNE ya but they left a note

hokage what does it say(grabing the note)

KOTETSU read it out loud

HOKAGE it says of you to come to the old prison at eight and to bring back up if you need to KOTETSU alirght i'm gonna go

iruka me too

hokage me too

seusune you can't go

hokage alright but you two have to ware the raideos

both ok

FEW HOURS LEATER

KOTETSU OK lets go in iruka ok

THEN THEY GO IN

BOSS is it about time that there here

SHARA YOUR just lucky i'm tied up or i'd kick your butt

BACK WITH KOTETSU AND IRUKA

KOTETSU i just heard shara's voice

IRUKA it's comming form this way then they brake down the door

KOTETSU ok on the count of three we'll brake the door down

IRUKA ok

KOTETSU 1,2,3

BAM

bOSS what the hell was that

KOTETSU tell me why do you have shara for

boss get them men right

THEY MANGE TO GET THEM TRAPED

boss it looks like i have the upper hand

KOTETSU tell me why you took shara

boss it's simple we know that you have the star cyrstal

KOTETSU what is that

boss don't play stupid (pulling shara's here) or she's gonna get

SHARA AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW, WHY does every body want the star crystal

IRUKA man your stupid

boss how's that

KOTETSU why do you want the star crystal

boss every body knows that it has a great deal power

SHARA EVERY body wants it for that

boss what are you saying

IRUKA what's she is saying is that your not the first ot try to get it boss there's been others

SHARA yes and they all failed to get it

IRUKA and what you didn't see that the barrer of the star crysal is right in frount of you the whole time

boss (letting go of shara) what are you saying

THAT GAVE SHARA ENOUGH TIME TO GET AWAY

SHARA what he's saying is that you hade the crystal in your hands boss you mean your the one with the crystal

SHARA yes and now your gonna fail now that i'm free boss give me the crystal

SHARA as if i'd give it to you boss get her men right

AFTER A LONG AND INTENCE BATTLE THEY MANAGE TO DEFEAT THE MEN

SHARA man i'm taired

THEN SHARA COLAPSE

KOTETSU SHARA are you ok

THERE'S NO ANSWER KOTETSU

SHARA are you still with me

IRUKA (filling her pulse) it's ok she's just out cold

KOTETSU THAT'S a releaf

IRUKA i can see that you relly love her

KOTETSU you don't know what i'd do for her

IRUKA WHAT WOULD THAT BE

KOTETSU i'd give my life to make sure she's lives

IRUKA that's great to know, i know that she's in good hands, besides if you where to hurt her in any way i'd make sure that you'd reget hurting her

KOTETSU is that what you did to kakashi

IRUKA yes that was why he spent a week in the hostple

KOTETSU i can tell you love her

IRUKA yes i do , but all i want for her to be happy, if that's with me or with you that's fine with me

KOTETSU you won't have to worry i'll protect her with everything

NOW AT THE KHONA HOSTPLE

SHARA man my head hurts

KOTETSU your awake

SHARA where am i

KOTETSU yor at the hostple in khona

SHARA why am i here KOTETSU

KOTETSU you passed out so me and iruka took you here

SHARA thanks KOTETSU (hugging him)  
KOTETSU it's no problem shara i'd do it again if i had to

SHARA I love you

KOTETSU (kissing him)  
THEN THE DOCTOR OPENS THE DOOR

DOCTOR am i interting somethig

KOTETSU (pulling away) no doctor when can she go home

DOCTOR she can go home right now

KOTETSU she can

doctor there was nothing wrong with her ecept that she was uncontice

SHARA THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW A WEEK LEATER

HOKAGE it's good to see that your ok shara

shara it's good to be back in the action, you wanted to see me about a mission

HOKAGE yes i did , i need you to go on a A ranked mission

SHARA ok who do you want me to take with me on the mission

HOKAGE any one you want

SHARA ok i want kotetsu and izumo

HOKAGE OK HERES THE MISSION REPORT

SHARA when do we leave

HOKAGE YOU CAN LEAVE tomrrow ,and take these guys with you to the gates to realeve them

SHARA ok

AT THE GATES

IZUMO look who's comming

KOTETSU WHO

SHARA ME

KOTETSU SHARA, what are you doing here, and what ar those guys doing be hind you

SHARA there here to realeve you kotetsu why

SHARA because you guys are going on a mission tomrrow

KOTETSU OK LETS go izumo

ON THE WAY HOME SHARA YOU GUYS con stay at my house tonight ,but first you guys get your stuff

BOTH ok

kotetsu that's great you get to taste shara's cooking

ZUMO is it good

KOTETSU ARE YOU KIDDING ME it's great

SHARA stop it kotetsu

IZUMO I'LL BE THE JUGE of that AT

SHARA'S HOUSE

IZUMO where can i put this SHARA

SHARA in the guest bedroom, it's up the hall on the right IZUMO thanks THEN

IZUMO LEAVES , BUT HE HERES SHARA AND KOTETSU

SHARA stop it kotetsu (smack)  
KOTETSU ouch that hurt SHARA

SHARA well that's what you get for trying to sneak a taste

KOTETSU I CANT HELP IT , it smells so good

IZUMO i got to amit it does smell good

SHARA just wait till you try it

FEW MINUTES LEATER

izumo it is great, your a good cook SHARA

SHARA (pink) thank you izumo

KOTETSU see was i right

AFTER DINNER

SHARA IF YOU GUYS ARE DONE you con put the plates in the sink, i'm gonna take a shower

AFTER SHARA'S SHOWER

SHARA who wansts to take a shower

BOTH I DO

SHARA that can be settled easly, kotetsu you use the bathroom in my room and izumo can use the other one

BOTH OK UP STAIRS

SHARA KOTETSU give me your clothes

KOTETSU ok (steps out nacked)

SHARA (pink) kotetsu damit get in the shower

IZUMO (he must be naked for SHARA to say that)  
NOW DOWN STAIRS WITH IZUMO

SHARA izumo give me your clothes

IZUMO ok here

SHARA thanks(sees his bare chest)(pink)(wow he's even cutter with out a shirt on)  
IZUMO (pink) your welcome

A HOUR LEATER

KOTETSU so when do we leave

IZUMO ya i'd like to know when we leave to

SHARA at seven, so you guys better get to bed (getting up)  
KOTETSU where do you think your going (grabing SHARA)  
SHARA to bed (filling onto izumo)  
AND IZUMO END'S UP GETTING A FACE FULL OF BOOBS

SHARA OOPS SORRY IZUMO (GETTING UP AND SMAKING KOTETSU)  
KOTETSU ouch that hurt(looking at izumo) i've never seen izumo that red before

SHARA i know you'd like it if i fell breast first into you

KOTETSU ya i would like that , not to mention that i would be grabing your butt to

SHARA alright i'm going to bed

A HOUR LEATER KOTETSU COMES IN

kotetsu are you asleep (rubbing agenst her)

SHARA mmmmm, i was untail you woke me up

KOTETSU I WANT you SHARA SHARA then take me

THEN KOTETSU STARTS TO KISS SHARA DOWN HER NECK SO THEY END UP HAVING SEX THAT NIGHT

THE NEXT DAY

man are you the ninja fron the leaf village

SHARA yes man what's your names

SHARA mine is SHARA,his is kotetsu

man what about him

SHARA his is izumo

man alright flow me and you'll meet the person your gonna protect

SHARA ok

FEW MINUTES LEATER

MAN MIKA

MIKA yes man these are the ninja

MIKA ok who are they

man the two men are kotetsu and izumo, and she's shara

MIKA now way she can pass off as me

man your right MIKA

SHARA WHAT are you talking about man nothing just that you can pass off as MIKA

SHARA what are you hinting at

man do you want to be MIKA's double

SHARA DO i get extra because that was not part of deal

man how about it MIKA

MIKA sure ,and you also can be in the video

SHARA me in a music video

KOTETSU ya you'll look good in the video shara

SHARA alright i'll be in the video leater in the day

IN THE DRESSING ROOM

SHARA hell no i'm not putting on that

man why not

SHARA i don't like it

kotetsu what's the matter (see the swim suit)  
MAN she doesn't want to put the swim suit on, maybe you'll have better luck since your her friends

THEN THE DICTOR LEAVES

MIKA OK COME ON

SHARA i think it will look nice on you

KOTETSU (IN SHARA'S EAR) I think you'll look sexy in it

SHARA (PINK) ALRIGHT for you kotetsu

KOTETSU thank you (kiss)

SHARA your welcom kotetsu

THEN KOTETSU LEAVES

man did you get her to put on the swim suit

KOTETSU YES i did

MAN good

KOTETSU izumo you'll gonna like what shara is wareing

IZUMO WHAT

KOTETSU YOU'LL SEE

BACK WITH SHARA

MIKA buy the look on your face your atraced to that man

SHARA (rubing her face) he's my boy friend

MIKA so that's how he got you to change your mind so easly , to you seem a sturben person

SHARA i am to apoint

MIKA what did he say to you to change your mind

SHARA nothing

MIKA it had to be something to make youe face all red like that

SHARA i said it's noyhing

MIKA ok i get it you don't wasnt to say anything ,besides what's up with your friend he never talks

SHARA you mean izumo

MIKA yes

SHARA nothing he's just relly shy, but he's a good fighter when it comes down to it

MIKA so tell me about yourself SHARA what do you want to know

MIKA how about how you came ot the leaf village

SHARA WELL i ornglly came from village north/west from there

MIKA is that where you grew up

SHARA you could say that, but i relly don't rember that part of my life

MIKA that's sad

SHARA IT'S alright, i have a lot of people that care about me

MIKA like who

SHARA the old leader of our village ,a guy named iruka , and an ex that he'll be there for me no matter what

MIKA then why did you break up

SHARA he cheated on me twice

MIKA oh i'd break up with him too

SHARA but that doesn't mean i'm not good friends with him

MIKA tell me who else do you have

SHARA well me and the new hokage are good firends

MIKA tell me how you met kotetsu and izumo

SHARA well that was before the third hokage died

MIKA how did he died

SHARA HE WAS ATTCED buy an anemy and used a forbidden justu

MIKA what do you mean forbidden justu

SHARA'S it's a type of justu that eather takes your life or does great damage to the surning area

MIKA let me guess he used one that took his life

SHARA yes ,but he did it to save the village, i could have stoped it from happining if could have gotten through the barrer

MIKA and you could have gotten thruogh the barrer

SHARA that would have ben easy for me (started to cry)

MIKA this hokage must have been a importent person to you

SHARA yes he was like a father to me

MIKA ok that's enough of that, you didn't tell me how you met kotetsu

SHARA oh that's easy it was be for the chunin exazams, do you know what that is

MIKA yes go on

SHARA the that hokage asked me to be a promter

MIKA and he was one they where one too

SHARA YES THAT'S WASN'T ALL , he also asked me to be there to protect the students

MIKA isn't that the ammisnor job

SHARA yes but he had three promters sit in on the first round, he also had me to go through the second part of the exzames to protect and test the students

MIKA so that's how you met kotetsu , but how did you meet izumo

SHARA with kotetsu came along izumo, and the three of us are aways toghter

MIKA except on missions

SHARA ya except this one i got to choose who came with me

MIKA well we better get going or the dictor is gonna yell at us

A SOCEND LEATER THE DICTOR YELLS AT THEM TO GET OUT THERE

MAN MIKA what is taking you shara

MIKA see what did i tell you

SHARA alright lets go outside

IZUMO SEES SHARA IN THE SWIM SUIT AND TURNS RED

IZUMO wow she looks hot in that

KOTETSU ya i know ,but you'll have to get your own girl friend to do it izumo i know that

SO THEY FINSH THE VIDEO AND THEY SAY THERE GOOD BUYS

MIKA SHARA I'D LIKE TO STILL be friends

SHARA i'd like that too

SO SHARA AND MIKA EXCHANGE EMAIL ADRESS AND ADRESS

MIKA keep in touch SHARA i will , you have to send me youer cd's

MIKA AND A copy of the video

SO MIKA AND THE OTHERS LEAVE

KOTETSU what do you want to do now SHARA

SHARA why are you asking me

KOTETSU YOUR THE LEADER of this mission

SHARA right

IZUMO i want to go in to the village

SHARA go a head izumo , but don't be out to late we are leaving early tomrrow

IZUMO I Won't KOTETSU I want you after seeing you in that swim suit

SHARA alriht lets get to the hotel (putting clothes in a bag)  
THE NEXT DAY at the hokage's offace

HOKAGE i see your back shara

SHARA i just got bock

hokage ok then here's your payements

SHARA thanks

hokage and don't for get to give them there part,also you are imvited to a party

SHARA alright ,what time is the party

HOKAGE it's at eight and it's at anko's house, and don't forget to bring kotetsu and izumo

SHARA alright can i go

HOKAGE YES

SHARA SEE YA i'm going to the hot springs

hokage have fun

AT THE HOT SPRINGS

SHARA now where are those two

THEN A MAN GRABS SHARA BUTT

MAN hay baby why come and sit with me (grabing shara' butt)  
THEN SHARA SENDS HIM TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOT SPRINGS

MEANWHILE KOTETSU AND IZUMO IS WATCHING EVERY THING

IZUMO THAT MUST BE SHARA'S HANDY WORK

KOTETSU ya since she's the only one besides the hokage tha can do that

IZUMO i wonder what that guy did to piss off SHARA

KOTETSU i don't know but you can ask her cause here she comes

IZUMO no you ask her ,she might hurt me

KOTETSU ok , but she wont hurt you cause you did di nithing to her then shara sits down

KOTETS what's got you a rilled up

SHARA, what did that guy do to you to make you do that to him

SHARA you've would have the same thing

IZUMO what did he do

SHARA he graped my butt

KOTETSU your right i would have done the same thing man man leady your crazy

KOTETSU your lucky that's all she did cause if i saw it i woud have put you in the hostple man what your crazy

KOTETSU that's what you get for touching my girlfriend (getting up)  
man (man he's scary) your girlfriend

IZUMO if i where you i'd leave right now man got it

FEW MINUTES LEATER

SHARA sit down (kotetsu grabing the towl)  
IZUMO i'm gonna leave

SHARA alright , be at my house a 7

IZUMO why

SHARA we ben invited to a party IZUMO alight

THEN IZUMO LEAVES

KOTETSU if you wanted me to take it off all you hade to is say

NOW THEY ARE BEHIND SOME ROCKS

SHARA (pulling it off) or due that

KOTETSU (pink)yes

A FEW MINUTES LEATER

SHARA are you ready izumo

IZUMO lets go

AT THE PARTY

SHARA hay anko whats the pary about

ANKO it's your party silly

SHARA how did you konw it was my birth day

ANKO i'm your best friend and beside it was kakashi's ideal to have the party

SHARA alright lets get this over with

TWO HOURS LEATER

anko lets play a game

ALL what game

KAKASHI how about truth or dare

ALL yes

asuma lets make SHARA go first since it's her birthday

SHARA no guy yes you'll go

SHARA alright i'll go so the arugemt will end tsunde truth or dare

SHARA dare

tsunde ok i dare you to go sit on the lap of the person you hate the most for the rest of the game

SHARA no way

ANKO you have to it was a dare

SHARA alight (who should it be kakashi or guy )(guy just feacks me out, so it has to be kakashi)  
anko hury up SHARA

SHARA alight , kakashi move your hand (sitting down)  
KAKASHI i knew you still loved me shara

SHARA in your dreams it was a dare, iruka truth or dare

IRUKA DARE

SHARA ok i dare you to go to the woman you like the best and make out with her for ten minutes

IRUKA alight

FEW MINUTES LEATER iruka alright here i go

SHARA FIRST who is that you like

IRUKA you shara

SHARA what the

genma i'll start the clock

TEN MINUTES LEATER

SHARA (HE'S A GOOD KISSER)(PINK.)  
IRUKA (pink) sorry i know that you have a boy friend

THEN KOTETSU GETS UP AND LEAVES SHARA KOTETSU WAITE KAKASHI no you don't

SHARA let me go (wack) iruka just contue with the game i'll go and talk to him iruka ok

OUT SIDE

SHARA kototesu all you all right

KOTETSU no i'm not alirght how would you like it if i kissed some else

SHARA i'll be alittle mad to, listen to me i didn't know tha he liked me that way kotetsu

KOTETSU I know that SHARA

SHARA and besides if i'd known that i would not have dared him to do that

KOTETSU all i want to know who's a better kisser me or him and who's better in bed

SHARA you are in both questions, and be side i never done what i do to wth kakashi

KOTETSU you mean suck on it

SHARA that's right kotetsu,now let's get back to my tourher

BACK INSIDE

SHARA who's turn is it

IRUKA it's izumo's

SHARA can't waite to see this

GUY alright izumo truth or dare

IZUMO dare

IRUKA ok i dare you to make sweet love to kotetsu's girlfriend SHARA what

KOTETSU what

GUY of course kotetsu can join in if he want's to, and you have to bring prof you did it

IZUMO alright

SHARA (great a three some)

KOTETSU that might be fun

GUY then you'll have to show the prof to SHARA

SHARA why me

GUY cause your always with them SHARA alright

GUY now it's your turn izumo

IZUMO alright genma truth or dare

GENMA both

IZUMO ok out of all the girls you been with who was a better kisser, then i dare you to kiss her

GENMA i would have to be SHARA cause she's the only girl i've been with that's here

THEN GENMA KISSES SHARA

SHARA WHY is every body picking on me ANKO

SHARA i didn't know that your where with genma

SHARA i saw for a shourt time

TSUNDE what happend

SHARA same thing that happend with kakashi

ANKO what happend

TSUNDE (in anko's ear) they both cheated on her

ANKO oh sorry to here that SHARA

SHARA well that's in the past, besides the man i'm with now is great

THROUGHT OUT THE REST OF THE PARTY ANKO KEPT ON BUGGING SHARA TO FIND OUT WHO WAS HER BOYFRIEND AFTER THE PATRY

GUY don't forget to do your dare izumo

IZUMO i wont

AT SHARA'S HOUSE

IZUMO we don't have to do this, SHARA can just say that we did do it SHARA no izumo you have to do it,it was a dare

IZUMO what about kotetsu

KOTETSU like i said ealier i think it would be fun

SHARA so let me start it off izumo(unbutting his shirt)  
A FEW MINUTES LEATER KOTETSU

SHARA why dom't you give him one

SHARA alright i will

IZUMO DO WHAT

KOTETSU don't worry izumo you'll like it

PLEASE READ MY NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

WHERE WE LEFT OFF SHARA , KOTETSU, IZUMO WHERE GOING TO IZUMO'S DARE

shara here let me help take this off for you (unbotting izumo's pants)

izumo mmm i like

kotetsu don't be afaried to kiss or touch her

shara I don't bite izumo

kotetsu go head i don't mind this time

shara go ahead and touch my breast (grabbing his hand)

izumo alright (unbotting shara shirt)

AFTER ALL THE CLOTHES ARE OFF IZUMO PUTS shara DOWN ON THE BED

shara you like what you see izumo

izumo yes

kotetsu alright izumo you can have the frount , i'll take the back

izumo alright

THEN KOTETSU AND IZUMO THRUST INTO SHARA AT THE SAME TIME

shara mmm it feels great haveing you both of you inside of me

FEW MINUTES LEATER

shara faster

izumo wich one

shara both of you

both alright

shara are you sure you havent done this before izumo

izumo no why

shara cause to me it feels like you know what you doing

izumo i'm just letting my body take over shara

shara well your body knowshow to please me

kotetsu how about me shara (sucking on her neck)

shara mmm your just as great kotetsu

FEW MINUTES LEATTER THEN THEY FINISH

izumo i'm comming

both me too

then all three of them colapse on to shara's bed

THE NEXT DAY

at the hokage's office

hokage so shara did you do izumo's dare

shara that's none of biness , tell me why did you call me here

hokage alright , the leader of the star village is asking for you to come and gard some stone

shara what stone

hokage i don't know the deatles on it but it's sopposed to be the star crystal

shara that's possble ,in any case i need to go see it

hokage alright but take some gunin with you

shara who do you have in mind

hokage that's up to you

shara how about neji, kiba,naruto, and ino

hokage ok here's the report, and go find them, then be ready to leave in two hours

shara alright

THEN shara TURNS TO LEAVE FEW MINUTES LEATTER

shara let's see naruto is at the rawmen shop, neji is at the hyuga compond, ino will be at the flower shop and kiba and akamaru shouldn't be to hard to find since there on the same team

shara let's get naruto first since he'll be the easyest to find

AT THE RAWMEN SHOP

shara hay naruto

naruto (turning around) hay shara sensei

shara naruto i need you to go home

naruto why sensei

shara were gonna leave for a mission, so be at the frount gates in an hour

naruto right

NOW SHARA LEAVES TO FIND THE OTHERS,

AND SHE DOES

NOW AT SHARA'S HOUSE

shara alright i'll need two tents , some extra kenai and shruken and some food pills ,mmm what else

shara IS SO DEEP IN THOUGHT SHE BEARLY NOTICES KAKASHI

shara what is it kakashi

kakashi i just stoped by to see you, you look as beatful as ever

shara save it kakashi (trying to push kakashi out the window)

kakashi nice try (pushing shara to the wall instead)

THEN KAKASHI STARTS TO KISS shara DOWN HER NECK

shara (MMM)darin it kakashi how many fucking times do i have to tell you leave me a lone

kakashi you can't say you don't like it (still kissing her)

shara no i just used this openity to do this(pushing kakashi out the window)

kakashi what the

shara leave me alone kakashi i'm busy Kakashi .

shara alright i'm done ,lets go

A HOUR LEATER

shara where is naruto

neji he's not here yet

shara in that case i'll be over there

kiba alright

THEN shara GOES OVER TO KOTETSU AND IZUMO

izumo look who's comming

kotetsu who

shara me(grabing kotetsu from behind and starts to kiss him)

kotetsu mmmm (turning around)

izumo ... (looking the other direction)

kotetsu i'm gonna miss you shara

shara ya me to kotetsu

FEW MINUTES LEATER

naruto HAY SHARA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE

kiba don't talk to the sensei like that

ino ya your gonna pay for that

BACK WITH SHARA

izumo (still looking the other way)

shara sorry kotetsu i have to go (in his ear) you can do me as hard as you want when i get back

kotetsu i can

WITH ONE LAST KISS SHARA LEAVES KOTETSU

back with shara

shara (wack)don't talk to me that way naruto

others told you so

shara anyways let's go

all right

5 HOURS LEATER

shara alright let's stop for the day all alright

shara ino your gonna stay with me

ino alright

few minutes leater

IN THE TENT

INO shara can i ask you a question

shara sure what is it

ino what made you choose me to go on this mission

shara sakura was too busy with her training

ino i'm not a good fighter

shara you'll be just fine

A FEW MINUTES LEATTER

BACK OUT SIDE

shara get to bed now

neji who's gonna take the first

shara don't worry as long as i'm here you'll be fine, but if you guys don't feel safe i've set up some traps

THE NEXT MINUTE AKAMARU TRYS TO TOUCHA BLACK BAG

shara I wouldn't touch it if i where you akamaru (walkin up and picking him up)

A SECOND LEATER

ZZZZZAP ZZZZZAP

naruto ouch (sizling sound)

shara naruto didn't i just tell akamaru not to touch it

kiba ya your dork naruto

shara see where safe

THEN shara SENCES SOMEONE

shara who's there

man shara it's me

shara that mask (steping foward)is that you yamato

yamato yes shara

shara it's been a while (hugging him) what are you doing here

yamato tsunade sent me to help you

shara well help accaped yamato(grabbing his hand)

yamato can i talk to you

shara sure , guys go to bed all alright

shara what did you want to talk about

yamato just want to tell you tsunade toldme to tell you to use my code name

shara (pulling him closer) not your real name tenzu

yamato yes (now kissing her)

shara mmmmm ,more yamato

yamato alright (now kissing down her neck)

AFTER A BREAF MAKE OUT SESSION

NEXT DAY

shara get up guys

all right were up

naruto who's that guy

shara naruto don't point

ino well what"s his name

shara you'll call him yamato sensei

all alright

shara now interduce yourself

ino my name ino

naruto mine is naruto

kiba kiba and this is my dog akamaru

neji mine is neji

yamato nice to meet you guys

all same her yamato sensei

A COUPLE DAYS LEATER

HOSHIKAGE are you the guys the ninja's from the leaf village

shara yes

hoshikage the nen let me tell you about the request

LEATER THAT DAY SHARA AND THE OTHERS GET TO WHERE THE CRYSTAL IS

shara alright neji & kiba get the rear

both right

shara ino& naruto get the frount

both right

shara yamato come with me

yamato right

2 HOURS LEATER THE MAN FINALLY SHOWS UP TO TAKE THE CYRSTAL

man humph those ninjas where a joke

shara they where there only there to slow you down, you better not hurt them

men don't worry there still alive

shara good, but i won't let you get away with the stone

man i'd like to see you try and stop me

shara alright yamato get the others out of here

yamato alright, what about you shara don't worry about me i'll be fine

man here i come

AND SO A BATTLE INSUES A HOUR LEATER

man how

shara one you missed with my village and my friends

man your village

shara yes the star village was bilt on the ruins of the star kingdom

man but

shara there's not but's

ALL OF SUDDEN THERE'S AN EXPLSION

Yamato what the hell was that

YAMATO AND THE OTHERS RUN UP TO A BADLY BEAT UP SHARA

ALL shara

shara hi guys

yamato shara i thought you where killed

shara no, will take a lot more than that to kill me

yamato alright let's get going

AT THE HOSIHKAGE OFFICE

shara here's the crystal

hosihkage ok here's you payment

shara thank you and now we'll take our leave

A FEW DAYS

LEATER BACK AT THE LEAF VILLAGE

shara here's the report mam

hokage alright you may leave

THEN SHARA TURNS AND LEAVES

THE END

I HOPED YOU LIKE THE STORY , AND I WOULD LIKE YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORIES


End file.
